Taking care of the broom sure is rewarding
by Megacrash Gr
Summary: Houki is sick, Ichika comes to take care of her...you know the typical romantic sick fic.


**Taking care of the broom sure is rewarding.**

**A/N I don't Infinite Stratos, Izuru Yumizuru does!.**

**Now on to the story!**

"Houki..." a tall raven haired boy murmured, while gazing on another raven haired girl named Shinonono Houki.

"Ichika..."

The two figures, staring into each other's eyes, their faces inching closer and closer, their stares locked in. They could feel each other's heartbeat that grows louder and louder and louder.

Houki was closing her eyes and braced the impact of her lips, to the guy she have loved forever, closer, closer and closer as time seems to slow down for both of them.

"Brrrrnnng!

Two beautiful dark blue eyes shot up open and glances to the ringing clock. 9am it reads.

"Mou!...so close!..." she muttered "stupid clock..."

As Houki tried to get up and switch off the alarm, she suddenly felt dizzy and she was breathing heavily.

"Thanks a lot Ichika..." she joked to herself while giggling "you teased me in my dreams then made me have a woozy morning!"

Houki then tried to sit up, she was struggling to do so "Ah... but seriously I don't feel well...", her roommate was not to be found, Houki thought her roommate was doing some club activities.

"Hah..." she muttered, she then heard someone calling her and someone knocking on her door.

"Houki can I talk you about something?" It was Ichika calling and knocking on her door.

"Wah!" Houki was surprised that Ichika was visiting her early in morning.

Ichika heard a startled Houki, "Houki!, are you ok? Houki!..I'm coming in!"

"Wait..." she weakly said.

Ichika managed to get in the room and saw the sick maiden, "Houki!? what's wrong!?"

"Baka...I said wait..."

"Houki...what's the matter? you don't look good, are you not feeling well?" he asked.

With Ichika concerned he decided to check her temperature. He leveled his face to Houki's and pressed his forehead to her's. Their nose were touching and their lips were inches away from connecting.

"Wah!" Houki squeaked on Ichika checking her temperature with his forehead.

"Hmm...You're burning up, good thing we don't have any class today, and no club activities for me, I'll take care of you today" Ichika said while smiling.

"Hah...ok" The young maiden said, Houki was bursting with joy inside when she heard that Ichika will be taking care of her.

Ichika began to notice that Houki was wearing pajamas. A cute girl wearing pajamas, pajamas that were struggling to contain Houki's chest and hugging her curves all around her body. Ichika then began to blush...his face becoming red. Houki noticed the blushing Ichika.

"Hey Ichika...your face is red... you might get sick because of me..."she said with concern in her mind.

Ichika then snapped back from imagining Houki's beautiful figure. "Oh nah, don't worry, I won't get sick that easily" he said to her smiling, "Anyway Houki, I bet you're hungry, I make you some soup."

"Ok..." she said.

As Ichika was preparing soup, Houki was getting anxious, "Just for today...I want to be spoiled by him" she said to herself. "Just me and Ichika alone for the whole day, caring for me..." she was fantasizing indulging a day with Ichika. After some 45 minutes later, Ichika came out with soup.

"Here you go Houki, soup is ready!"

Houki always knew Ichika was a great cook, but seeing his creation being served to her is always mesmerizing to watch. She always thought how Ichika would be the perfect husband for her.

As Houki sat up to eat the soup Ichika asked her if she can eat by herself. Houki had enough strength to use a spoon, but she decided to let Ichika feed her.

"Ano...Ichika I don't think I can eat by myself..." she said.

"That ok I feed you then."

By then Houki's thoughts were screaming..."Yes! Ichika's going feed me ^w^"

"Ok Houki, here you go" Houki then opened her mouth, and tasted Ichika's soup. Houki was in bliss, the boy that she likes is taking care of her and feeding her delicious soup. As her mind drifted to pure bliss, she wasn't aware that Ichika was calling her.

"Ne Houki...how my soup?" he asked, but with Houki daydreaming she was not answering him.

"Houki?, hey Houki" thinking the girl wasn't feeling better, he decided to check her up close. "Houki."

When Houki finally snapped out from her daydream, she noticed how Ichika face was close to her, Mmph! she meeped with the spoon still in her mouth.

"Houki what's wrong?" he asked worried that his soup was terrible. "Oh no", Ichika thought, "was the soup I made awful?" A concerned Ichika then tasted the soup he made by using the spoon he was feeding with Houki. "Hmm...the soup is...alright..."

Houki could not believe was she saw. Ichika tasted the soup with the spoon she just used.

"you...You!, you used my spoon!" she said.

"Oh...yea sorry about that.." said a dumbfounded Ichika.

Houki was concerned that Ichika might get mad with him catching her fever. "You dummy! I don't want you to get sick because of me!"

Ichika then suddenly realized what he has done. He used the spoon the Houki used. The spoon that was in Houki's mouth...The spoon that he then put in his mouth. While Ichika looked like captain obvious, he just realized he indirectly kissed Houki. Ichika's face began to turn red again, he was blushing like crazy.

"Oh no..." Houki said noticing Ichika's face, "Ichika's is going to be sick because of me!"

"I'm sorry Ichika, you going to be sick because of me!" she said with her eyes tearing up.

Ichika then turned to Houki and reassuring her she did nothing wrong. "No Houki I'm not sick and you didn't do anything wrong, if anything I'm the one who should be apologizing...I'm sorry for using your spoon without any thought and I'm sorry for indirectly kissing you.

"But I selfishly wanted you to spoil me and you might get...wait what?...indirectly kissed me?...!"

Houki then realized what Ichika has done.

"This is your fault! baka Ichika!"

Ichika began to laugh on how cute Houki's expression is. "Oh? You wanted me to spoil you?" with him grinning

"Hentai!" she said while trying to hide under her pillow.

Ichika then pulled Houki, and cupped her face with his hand. Houki..."I...I like you".

Houki eyes' were tearing up again..."I love you too...you baka."

Both of them gazing with their eyes , dark brown ones meeting dark blue ones, seems like time froze,but then finally the two laughed as then finally expressed their love to each other.

"Ne Ichika...I'm still worried you getting sick because of me.."

"Don't worry I don't get ...ck Achoo!...easily..."

"Ichika..."Houki murmured.

"Oh well, since we're both sick" Ichika said while leaning down to Houki's face.

"Hmm?" the girl pondered, but then she felt Ichika's lips touching her's. Ichika sweetly pecked Houki.

"you...You!...Hentai!" an embarrassed Houki squeaked.

"Scoot over" Ichika said while lying down in bed next to Houki.

"Don't worry Houki, I feel this is just a light fever, I'll get well soon" He told her.

"You better...I expect food when I wake up" she said smiling.

"Hai..hime"

Both of them drifted into sleep.


End file.
